Titan Origins : Nightwing
by UubPathnik
Summary: #Earth 97 : Robin has finally defeated Slade and his true intentions have been revealed, but where does Batman fit in in all of this? I do not own Young Justice or Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1

Robin had finally done it he'd defeated Slade, fair and square, on even ground, but...it didn't feel right. It felt almost..staged. Like this is what he'd planned along. He'd come at robin in the tower of all places, alone, and had all the other Titans incapacitated..it was all so straightforward. So.. unSladelike. Luckily being Slade's apprentice, no matter how awful it was, payed off in the end. His training with now unconscious villain was the only thing that kept him alive during their fight. Robin stood a good 5 feet away from the downed man clutching his right hip.

Slade had come at him with twin blades and badly overwhelmed the teen until robin sacrificed his staff to disarm the man. Another trick he'd picked up from the man.  
Suddenly said man body's trembled and used his left arm to raise himself off of the ground, only to fall back on his face. After a few moments of silence Robin released a breath he didnt realize he was holding and collapsed to his knees spitting up blood. Just then he heard the familiar roar of an aircraft outside the broken window behind him, as he lost conciousness and hit the floor, he muttered one word. "Bat-Man."

_  
2 days later Dick Grayson aka Robin awoke in an extremely bright room with a killer headache, "ughh." He moaned out loud. Within a second, a girl he hadn't seen in 2 years was at his side. "Barbara?" He whispered in confusion. "Its alright bird-brain," she teased as she placed her hand on her Bat-sibling's cheek, "Luckily for you, Bruce and I showed up just in time to save you." Suddenly the memories of his battle with Slade came rushing back to him. "Where's my team?" He asked, "You just missed 'em. I convinced them to go and get something to eat about 20 minutes ago. They should be back pretty-" "Who's in Jump?" Robin interrupted. Barbara glared at the boy beneath her, " The backup Titans are there now while the rest of you guys are out of town." Robin visibly relaxed.

"Sorry." He muttered. " Its fine... i'll be right back I gotta go call Bruce and lettem know you're awake." As she walked away robin's eyes followed her as she stopped at the door and placed her cowl back on her head. Barbara looked back and gave the boy wonder a weak smile " We still have to keep our identities a secret from the Titans." Dick only nodded in agreement before The Bat-Girl exited the room securely locking the door behind her.  
As soon as he was sure she was gone, Robin sat up in his bed and examined his wounds. His right arm was in a cast, and the wound just on his hip had been bandaged and treated. Slade told Robin how his blade's had been seeped in a poison he developed that left the victim braindead within 2 days, and only one person on Earth had the cure. Luckily it seemed Batman and the Titans had either found the person with the cure or had manufactured their own in order to save him. Robin smiled at the thought. How his friends and family had gone to such great lengths to save him.

No words could express his appreciation. The rumors of Robin getting into a fight with the caped crusader and running away were all untrue. The reasons was simple, he wanted his independence. Dick Grayson had spent 5 years as the Batman's side-kick and he was tired of living in the man's shadow. So he left and through Batman and the Justice League's connections, he moved to Jump City where he was its lone protector for almost one year, overseen by Batman ofcourse. One night he was almost overwhelmed and killed and he realized that he needed help. Through Justice league connections he partnered with Cyborg and Beast Boy and Robin once again led The Teen Titans. Later the Titans investigated an alien landing where they met the beautiful Starfire. After the League had "interviewed" her, it was recommended that Starfire join the Teen Titans. And later Batman personally recommended Rachael Roth aka The Raven, and after a few weeks of getting to know eachother, Wayne Industries began funding the team and built The Titans Tower. The rest, as they say, is rock and roll history.  
As if on que, Bat-Girl opened the door into Robin's room. "The Titans are here." Robin's smile grew a bit wider "Alright...where's my mask?" Barbara reached into her utility belt and tossed the boy wonder's trade mark mask to him. Robin caught the mask and within an instant it was back on his face. With his secret identity concealed, Robin looked to his Bat sibling and nodded. With that Bat Girl exited the door and within moments the Teen Titans flooded into Robin's room dressed in their civillian clothing. Starfire was the first to the his bed. "Robin!" the heroine exclaimed as she engulfed him in a death hug. "Nice to see you too , Star." Robin choked out. Starfire suddenly released Robin as terror filled her eyes. "Robin I am most sorrowful! Did I cause you pain?" She asked, her fear evident in her voice. " No, Star. I'm fine thanks to you guys." Robin answered, his smile slowly growing wider.

The room fell silent."What's wrong?" Robin asked quickly picking up on his team's uneasiness. "Truth is.. we didnt have anything to do with you're recovery," Cyborg spoke up. "We couldn't even help you fight Slade when he attacked, or get you to a hospital! Or help you get better! Or even-" "Beast Boy!" Raven yelled interrupting the green hero. Beast visibly saddened, " Sorry." BB sighed, Robin looked at his friends in confusion. If they hadn't saved him... then Batman and Barbara must have been the one to save him, " Look Robin," Raven began interrupting his thoughts, " What Beast Boy's trying to say is that we feel bad for not being there for you when you needed us against Slade... And when you were hospitalized we blamed ourselves." "Don't." Robin said, a serious look growing on his face. "None of this was you guys' fault...it was all Slade. He planned it all." The room once again fell silent, as the Titans pondered over Robin's words.

"We've been talking to Batman," Cyborg began. Robin tensed, was the secret out? " He's startin a team of sidekicks for the Justice League and he wants to know if we could help train them." Robin sighed, the secret still seemed intact. Cyborg raised his eyebrow at Robin's strange behavior. "Anyway. what'da ya think?" He asked. Robin was quiet for a moment. "What's this team called?" Boy wonder asked. "Codename : Young Justice."


	2. Chapter 2

,

"Recognized : Robin B1, Recognized : Raven B12." The robotic voice of the the Justice League teleporter echoed throughout the insides of Mount Justice. "The Titans are arriving." Rang the electric the voice of the Red Tornado. The Young Justice team rushed to the gateway to greet their new mentors, some faster than others. "Rob- ehh..Robin?" Kid flash asked in confusion. The two people who stood in front of him now, seemed like normal teenagers, not...for a better word the "Titans" the world knew them as. "Robin" stood in a green collar shirt , a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and an especially black pair of sunglasses. The girl to his side was dressed in all an black zipped jacket and jeans. Raven glared at the boy in front of her, " Is that the only person you see?" She seethed. The red haired teen took a slight step back, "Uhh sorry. Nice to see you too Raven." "Whatever." The warlock sighed, the sorcerress then turned and reached into her backpack.

"Riiight so.. you guys are in your civis?" Kid flash asked in slight awe "Yeah its been awhile for me, going without the mask I mean. And I see you guys are too." Robin said gesturing behind K.F. " Hi! I'm M'gann, or Miss Martian whichever you like best!" the green girl beamed. The blonde girl next to her looked... less enthusiastic to say the least. "Artemis." She said flatly. A dark skinned boy stepped forward " I'm Kaldur'ahm but my friends ca-" "Just call him Kaldur" K.F. interrupted. " and I'm Wally as you know...and your name is?" "Sorry. It's still a secret." The boy wonder said with a slight laugh. Wally stood in slight shock, before he could recover Robin walked past him and was now facing the silent teen standing in the back of the group. "You must be SuperBoy." The dark haired boy nodded. Robin gave a friendly smile,"Okay now that we have introductions outta the way let's get down to business."

"Took the words right outta my mouth" came a another voice, out from the shadows stepped the Black Canary. "Black Canary. Nice to see you again." The boy wonder greeted, the blonde woman turned to hooded girl behind the group, who seemed more into her book than the team. " And who might you be?" Canary asked, " That's Rachael Roth, or just Raven." Robin said, much to Raven's irritation. Said teen began walking away in search of a quiet room to meditate. About five minutes later, Black Canary found her in Superboy's room, "Class is about to begin." She said as she opened the closet door, "I don't need training." Raven responded not even opening her eyes. " Your reports highly suggest otherwise." The witch's eyes suddenly snapped open, "Excuse me?" She seethed " Raven? The warlock of the Teen Titans? Reports say your powers are easily suppressed if your mouth is sealed, and that once they are, you become a major liability to the team with your weak physical abilities ." By this point Raven was seething with anger, if not for her earlier meditation she might have lost her temper, " I am NOT a liability. To anyone. So I don't know where you've been getting your information but you should check the source." And with that the closet door was slammed shut seemingly on its own. Canary glared through the door where she knew the teen would be.

" We get our information from the Titans...Do you really not know about Project Titan?" After a few moments of silence, Canary turned away from the door and headed back to the rest of The Team, wondering if she'd just spilled potentially sensitive information. _

As Black Canary entered the training room she was stunned by what she saw. The entire Young Justice squad was scattered across the training room floor, in then center stood the boy wonder with his trademark staff. "I see you've been busy." She said mused as she examined the scene. Robin gave a slightly embarrassed smile at woman, " I see Batman's trained you well." Robin's smile quickly faded as the memories of the assassin came rushing back to him. The Canary quickly noticed the sudden shift in the boy's persona, and decided to change the subject, "So.. how do you feel about taking on a real challenge" she said stepping into her fighting stance. Robin looked hesitant for a moment but quickly tossed his worries to the side and entered his own fighting stance.

"Whoah." Came the shaky voice of Kid Flash picking himself off the floor. " Look wh-" the dark knight's apprentice was struck by a punch to the face via the Canary. Robin stumbled backwards but and maintained his grip on his staff. " I didn't know you fought dirty." Robin teased as he again entered his stance. " When you may be outmatched, you do whatever you can to secure a win." Robin narrowed his eyes, 'Outmatched? She must be talking about me beating Slade, and what with that punch. It had way more power than a "friendly spar" punch... Fine if that's how she wants to play it, I'm game. ' Almost immediately Robin leapt toward the woman with breathtaking speed. The Canary quickly leaped to her left, well out of the range of where the boy wonder would land. Robin readied his pole and as it hit the ground he used it to redirect and vault himself toward the Canary, abandoning his weapon in the process. Canary swiftly flipped above the boy's attack and ran toward him, deciding to take the offensive, the Canary attempted a jump kick to area she predicted he would land.

Right before he landed Robin quickly performed a 180 spin and turned toward the Canary, luckily he twisted himself just in time and dodged the blow from Canary. Robin glared at the woman as she landed, ' She's really going all out.. she must see me as some kinda...test for her. I may be in over my head... I'm gonna need my staff for this one.' Robin reached into his right inside pocket grabbing his smoke pellets. He looked to the blonde woman and tossed the pellets onto the floor in front of her, and dashed toward his pole. Within seconds the room was filled with smoke and Robin was now inches away from his pole's position, he had just reached it when he felt...nothing. "looking for something?" Came a voice behind him, Robin hastily turned and threw up his defense just as the metallic pole was about to make contact with his face. Robin quickly grabbed the pole and with all his strength Robin yanked the staff toward the ground behind him simultaneously executing a back flip kick. Luckily the Canary dodged the attack but she was forced to release the staff in order to avoid it.

Now the two heroes once again took their stances as the rest of the smoke cleared. Once again the two dashed toward each other. "This is getting out of hand! She's obviously not holding back on him!" Aqualad yelled in shock. "What's going on here?" Came the sudden voice of Red Tornado. " Red Tornado at last!" Aqualad yelled once again as he rushed to the team's den mother, "You must stop these two before they hurt each other!" Red Tornado looked to the center of the room and watched the two heroes fight before turning back to the Atlantean. "I've contacted Batman prior to the fight. He should be here in a matter of minutes." "Recognized : Batman 02" as if on cue all eyes in the room turned to the gateway as the Dark Knight emerged.

" Robin! Canary! Greenroom! Now!" The Blonde exchanged looks with her opponent and without a word the two silently left the training room. _ It'd been almost half an hour since Batman broke up the fight between his sidekick and the Black Canary, after the first ten minutes Robin left the room and went out to "get some air" and the two Leaguers have been secured in the greenroom. "So, how'd he do?" Batman asked, " He's good. *_Really_* good. His strength, speed, and reaction time are near superhuman. Which makes me wonder." " Robin wasn't given any enhancements under Deathstroke." Batman assured " I had a million tests run on him after he defeated Deathstroke.'' " Hm. Well whatever the case may be...he's definitely a better fighter than me. I wouldn't have lasted another minute against those punches, and I'm pretty sure he was pulling his punches." Canary explained.

Batman was silent for a moment, "Thank you. that's all I needed." The woman nodded and headed for the door. Just as she was about to leave she stopped and turned back toward the masked man, "Batman, please don't let what everyone is saying be true." Without waiting for a reply the Canary left the room and the Batman seemingly alone. Little did they know after Raven's argument with Canary she'd separated her spirit from her body and wondered Mount Justice and shadowed BC during her meeting with the Batman.


	3. Chapter 3

# Titan Origins : Nightwing 3 #  
Superboy ,or "Conner" ,as the team had taken to calling him, was heading back to his room. The team had just been given a mission to investigate the disappearance of one of the old Justice Society Members, Dr. Fate. He'd just walked into his room he heard a light thumping sound. Conner stopped and tried to focus on the source of the sound. Then he heard it again but again was unable to locate it.  
Again, and again. It happened every two seconds. Superboy finally pinpointed the source of the noise to inside his closet. Conner raised an eyebrow and cautiously walked over and opened the door. When it opened he found the Titan, Raven sitting in the floor, eyes closed, floating midair. "Umm.. Raven?" He said trying to gain her attention. He knelt down to where he was eye level with her. "Raven?" He asked waving his hand in front of her face. The Kryptonian reached out and shook the mage's shoulder.

As soon as his fingers made contact with the mage, Raven's eyes shot open. Both teens teens jumped in surprise, Raven accidently bumped her head on the wall behind her while Superboy fell back on his back. SB quickly picked himself off the floor and turned to the now standing Raven. "Sorry." Superboy uttered rubbing the back of his head, " You looked like you were in a trance or something."  
"I was." she seethed, Superboy glared at the demi-demon. " I was just trying to hel-" " I'm going back to the Tower." Raven said as she rushed past the clone. Raven pulled the door open and nearly ran into The green girl standing behind it. Luckily she noticed her just in time and phased through her. Without missing a beat, the mage continued on toward the zeta tube gate. Before she even realized it Raven had almost broken out into a full run.

Within seconds Raven was at the gateway keypad and typing in the coordinates to Titan Tower. "Raven, where are you going? The team has a mission. " Raven instantly recognized the Dark Knight's voice. She turned and shot a death glare at the masked man. " I'm not going anywhere with you and the rest of your puppets!" Raven yelled getting most of the young heroes' attention, Batman glared at the girl, "You're causing a scene." He whispered.  
Raven's scowl quickly turned into a dark smirk. She leaned into the Bat's ear "We wouldn't want that. Would we, ***Bruce?***" Batman's eyes widened. "Fine." The Dark Knight whispered through clenched teeth. Raven activated the Zeta beam tube, and started down the walkway,"Don't follow me." She called out before she was beamed away.  
For a moment, Batman stood and stared the spot the black mage was standing just moments before. 'How could she have known his secret identity.' Bruce thought to himself. Robin couldn't have told her...or at least he shouldn't have.' ''Kid Flash!" Batman yelled, startling the young red head. Instantly the boy was in front of the man dressed in his yellow jumpsuit, "Sir?". "Find Robin! And bring him back here. Now!" "R-Right." Instantly K.F. took off into the streets.

Seconds earlier Raven arrived in the middle of the central room of the Titans Tower, startling her fellow Titans. "Friend Raven!" Starfire beamed as she flew toward her, " You are back sooner than we expected." Starfire paused and looked around the room "Where is Robin?" Raven ignored her alien friend and turned and headed down the hall towards Robin's room.  
Raven's black aura ripped Robin's door from it's hinges and tossed it aside like a rag doll. The black mage floated inside and seemingly started to destroying Robin's room. "Whoa whoa Rae? What's going on?" " Why are you trashing Robin's room?!" yelled Cyborg and Beast Boy from the doorway. Raven ignored her teammates and continued forward, her dark energy tossing paintings on the boy wonder's walls across the room. She used her telekinesis to open Robin's dresser, pulling forward his personal journal, furiously flipping through its pages. "Raven what the heck!" Beast Boy yelled reaching for the book. "Dammit!" She yelled. In a fit of anger, with her powers, she tossed all of Robin's items outta the window.

By this point, Raven was fuming in anger, 'He has to have **something** that points to T.I.T.A.N. in here!' Raven turned and faced her friends, who were staring at her with confused and some widened eyes. "I AM NOT CRAZY!" She yelled at them, her control slipped slightly, and a wave of her power sent an energy wave upward throughout the room. In the corner of the room a metal panel in the floor shot up and crashed into the ceiling. Seeing this as her final opportunity at redemption, Raven flew across the room and searched the box.  
"I hope you found what your looking for." Cyborg yelled, Beast boy ran to the edge of the room and peered out the window. "Oh Jeez. How are we supposed to explain this to Robin. Nice time to go psycho, Raven. Ill never be leader again after this." Beast Boy said as he slumped out the window, watching Robin's furniture float into the open ocean. " I gonna go get his stuff."BB said "I'll help you." Starfire said. "I'm coming to." Cyborg said walking toward the window. "None of you are going anywhere until you read this." Raven said getting everyone's attention. She tossed the journal toward Cyborg, he caught it in his left hand glared at Raven. "What's so important about this that you had to wreck Robin's room to find it?" Cyborg questioned. "*huff* Just read it!" Cyborg glared at the mage and decided to trust her long time teammate and read the book. "Wait wait, I'm in charge this time Robin's away. I should read it first!" Before Beast Boy could finish Cyborg had read every page with his Cybornetic mind. "Here." He said shoving the book at his green friend." The parts that are coded. I can't decipher it." Raven used her telekinesis and pulled a large silver laptop from Robin's secret safe. "This'll probably help."


	4. Chapter 4

TITAN Tower : 11:00 Jump City

The Titans were all sitting in the main room, they'd all read the crypted journal and was now waiting for Cyborg to finish hacking Robin's laptop. "Jeez." Beast Boy whined, getting everyone's attention. "Its been 3 hours! How much longer do we have to wait!?" " I'm almost done." Cyborg replied in a low voice. "You said that an hour ago." Raven said under her breath. Cyborg sighed," This is a lot harder than it may look. This computer has over 60 levels of sophisticated fire walls. But there can't be many more...or at least it shouldn't have that much data capacity."

Suddenly the screen to Robin's laptop lit up. "Access Granted." Said the computer. "That's the Justice League's robot voice." Beast Boy said sitting upright. " Maybe.. it is just a.. conscience?" Starfire spoke up. " Its no coincidence. These are Justice League files...Here it is "TITAN"." _  
30 minutes later

Robin finally returned to the Titan island, his mission back in Gotham with Batman was a success and the Team succeeded in rescuing Dr. Fate without Raven's help, but they'd almost lost K.F in the process. 'I cant help wondering what could've happened if Raven had stayed.' Robin thought to himself as placed the entry code into the front door. Stepping into the elevator that lead to the main floor, 'If Fate would have gotten a hold on her with her magic affinity..there's no way he would released her like he did with Wally. And her knowing Bruce's identity.. she couldn't have read his mind without him knowing but then aga-' the doors opened revealing an angry looking Cyborg.

"Cy? What's wrong?" Robin asked. "You tell me?" Cyborg said as he tossed Robin his private journal. Robins jaw dropped as he caught the book. "I..I can explain." "No need. we know everything." Cyborg said turning around and heading toward the main room. Robin hurried behind the metal man, " Cyborg wait what di-" once again Robin was cut short as he looked into the main room, seeing his laptop plugged into the main computer, its contents being broadcasted on its big screen and the rest of the Titans glaring at him.

"You hacked it? Its supposed to be impenetrable. There's over 60 levels of fire walls on that thing!" Robin almost yelled in amazement. "We noticed." Raven said floating over toward their leader, glaring holes through his head. Raven glared at him for what seemed like hours. "All this time.. we let you talk us into being corporate whores because you said it would help establish ourselves." She scolded "Its the truth." Robin whispered. If not for the 10 minutes of prior meditation she would've tossed her so called leader through a wall. "You made us into symbols...to ***appeal*** to used us. " Raven seethed

Robin turned to Starfire and Beast Boy "Guys its not like that! Trust me! Please." Robin begged, the room was silent again as the team thought it over. "Well.." Beast Boy spoke up "When me, you, and Cyborg started the whole Titans, you said we did it to show the world that we were our own heroes," "Then we find out your only using us for publicity, and you've kept us trapped in this city for the past 3 years fighting these villains that you handpicked to bring out here!" Cyborg yelled pointing at the caped crusader. Robin dropped his head in shame, everything they'd said had been true. The JLA and Robin have been manipulating the public, and the Titans, for the past 3 years. "I'm sorry." Robin whispered, "Start explaining. Now!" Cyborg almost yelled. Robin sighed and sat on the couch.  
"It all started 6 years ago."  
_

"The Idea of the 'Titans' got started between me Green Arrow's sidekick, Speedy and Aqualad, Aquaman's sidekick. We decided we'd start a team and we had a competition to see who would be leader. I won. But we didn't have alotta free time so we never did anything as a group for about 2 years. We tried to stop a robbery of some tech from S.T.A.R. labs but our mentors showed up and in the confusion,they got away.

Afterwards I got into an argument with Batman about them letting the robbers get away. Then he gave us a "real'' mission which was what he intended to be a dud but we ended up stopping Ra's al Ghul from destroying Coast City. Afterwards things went bad..Aqualad left and became Tempest whi-''

"Tempest? Wait I thought that was the first time we met tempest?" Beast Boy yelled interrupting Robin " After we disbanded and the new Titans were assembled we thought it would be best if we didn't acknowledge eachother. Anyway. Speedy became more...distant from Green Arrow and Tempest left Aquaman altogether.

I stayed with Batman but even we had trouble getting along. About a week later Beast Boy's powers were awakened and Cyborg was failing at his first attempts at superheroing so the League brought us together to be the new Titans, but approval for the League was at an alltime low after the Thanagarian invasion, so they needed new heroes that civilians could relate to. Cyborg would appeal to the African American community, Beast Boy was picked because his powers were relatively harmless and he was well..human. and I was already an icon so I just got everyone's attention. Then the League and the city gave us all the publicity and the funding from Wayne Enterprises got everybody's attention...

But it wasn't enough. We had too much downtime so we..."imported" super criminals here to keep up attention." "Did you bring the H.I.V.E. here?" Cyborg asked interrupting his friend's explanation. "No. That just happened. Like the Trigon incident. Those were proving points for us to the League.'' Robin stood and turned to face all his friends, "The Titans aren't just some cheerleader squad. We are the future of the Justice League." He pleaded.

"No." Raven seethed, "You're right we're not their cheerleaders. We're their **Robins**." "What's that supposed to mean?!" Robin yelled, quickly losing his temper. "You!" She yelled pointing at him "Everything about you! You were made to draw away attention from Batman! And that's exactly what you made us out to be!" Raven yelled. "You don't know what you're talking about. I chose to be who I am!" "I'm sure you thought that but so did we and look at what you've been doing to us. Who says the same thing isn't happening to you."

"There's no reason for it... I'm just a person." Robin said dejectedly. "No! You are more than that!" Starfire yelled breaking her silence. She quickly flew to the masked leaders side, "You are more than a person. You are our friend, Our leader! If you truly believe in this "Project T.I.T.A.N." then so shall I! You have never let us down before and now should be no different!" She said as she grasped his shoulders. "Thanks Star." Robin whispered. "You are welcome" she replied before engulfing him in a hug.

"...awkward." Beast Boy mumbled breaking the romantic atmosphere. Robin and Starfire slowly parted and brought their attention back to the matter at hand. "Guys..I cant even to say how sorry I am but..I swear I'll make it up to you somehow. I promise." "Robin." Cyborg said gaining everyone's attention, "We put alotta faith in you these past 3 years..its gonna take awhile to get that kinda trust back." Cyborg said causing Robin to lower his head,"But. We can get over it for now...*Richard*." Robin's head quickly shot up to catch a small smirk on the robot man's face.

"H- How do you know that? That wasn't on those files." Robin almost yelled, barely containing himself "I overheard Batman and Black Canary calling eachother by their real names back at Mount Justice. And with a little bit of research it didn't take long to figure out Bruce Wayne's ward was his side-kick." Raven explained. " Well...yeah. I'm Richard Grayson, boy wonder." Robin chuckled.

"Wait! I still have a question!" Beast Boy yelled. "What is it?" Robin asked. " Why did you invite Terra on the team, and not Speedy or any other those sidekicks on our team?" "Yeah we could definitely use some extra hands sometimes." Cyborg said jokingly, pointing to the pile dirty dishes in the sink. "Its not like I don't want anymore Titans, Kid Flash asks everytime we see eachother, but adding any of them would make us seem more like a Junior Justice League instead of an independent team...and Terra..Batman had been keeping tabs on her and redirected her to us. She was supposed to appeal to more females but..." Robin trailed off "Yeah.." Beast Boy whispered, remembering their blonde friend's sacrifice.

"So.."Robin said rubbing the back of his head, "Anymore questions?" Robin watched all of teammates ponder, well almost all of them. Raven just awkwardly stared at him while, Beast Boy dwelled on his memories of him and Terra. "Naw." "I have no questions." Robin smiled, "ok maybe now we can put all this behind us." "Yeah." Cyborg agreed "Now. Let's get something to eat, I'm **starving**!"

For the next 30 minutes the Titans ate, and as if nothing had happened they laughed and talked as they always had. Except, Raven she'd been especially anti-social. While she usually stayed in her room, tonight she sat with the Titans, but was silent the entire time and kept her eyes locked on Robin the entire time, much to boy wonder's confusion. At the end of the night the Titans retired to their respective rooms. Robin had just entered his room only to find it completely empty and utterly destroyed. The young hero sighed. "You could sleep with me if wish." Said a sudden voice.

Robin turned to see Starfire standing in the doorway. "Its okay Kori you don't have to. I'll sleep on the couch." "No, Dick I insist...it gets quite.. lonely in my room, and I'd like to talk about.. things." "Things?" The clueless boy asked "About...us." Starfire said blushing. "Oh! Well j- just give me about ten minutes and I'll be right there." Robin assured her, barely containing his excitement. "Magnificent! I will be preparing myself for your arrival." Starfire said as she smothered Robin in a death hug. After almost 30 seconds she slowly released the Dark Knight. "I'll see you soon." She said before planting a small kiss on his cheek and flowing away to her room.

Robin stood awestruck, today couldn't have been any better. His friends had learned of his greatest burden for the last three years and forgave him for it. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Robin hurried into his room's bathroom and readied himself for a shower. After a few moments to remove his clothing and jump into the shower, 'And now Kori's inviting me to her room. Nothing could ruin this-' "Robin." Came Raven's sudden voice bringing Robin out of his thoughts. "What?! Raven what are you doing in here!" Robin yelled from behind the shower curtains. "I need to talk to you." She replied " Can't it wait?" "No! Its about Batman...and Slade...I think they may be working together."


	5. Chapter 5

# Titan Origins : Nightwing 6 #  
Gotham 1:34 a.m.  
Gotham Space Labs

Three men walked toward the back entrance of one of the city's chemical research facilities."Its the easiest 100 you'll ever make!" Urged the man on these right. The man in the center gave his new aquantince a suspicious look. "All ya gotta do is give us the high sign if ya see anyone comin." The man finished as they approached a parked ice cream truck. "And what'll you guys be doing?" The middle man asked. "*Ah ah aah,*" came a sudden voice from the truck. The door flung open only to reveal the Joker dressed in his notorious purple suit. "If you stick your nose in, it might get cut off!" He joked patting his nose for emphasis.

The clown placed a hand around the shaking man's shoulder, " You can keep a secret. Right, Conner?" Joker asked stuffing the bill into the man's mouth. Conner, nearly petrified, nodded dumbly in response. "Good." joker said turning away from his new lookout and heading into the building followed by his goons.

Meanwhile _  
Batman watched the entire scene unfold from a nearby rooftop. Moments after Joker entered the facility, Robin landed gracefully behind him. "You're late." Batman said flatly. "Where's Slade. Hesitation not at Jump. Or Blackgate. You happened to have any idea why, *Detective*?" Robin **"asked"**. Batman was silent for a second then without answering he descended over to the other roof. Within moments the dynamic duo crashed threw the roof's skylight and landed on the floor. "Nice entrance! Either you've never heard of a door or you just like pulling glass out of your shorts." The clown joked, as he made a mad dash for cover.

From a nearby garage opening, two of joker's goons fired and at the duo the machine guns, Batman and Robin dove off in different opposite directions. Batman behind a large computer and Robin behind a larger machine. Both of Joker's men split up and took one of the Dak Knights alone. As the first man approached the computer, a batarang struck his hand and he dropped the gun. Within a second, Batman's fist was planted on his face and he was tumbling toward the ground.

As the second man rounded the machine he was struck in the face with Robin's birdarang, stunning him, followed by a clothesline from the boy wonder. Without losing a beat Robin darted toward the dark clown. Just as the Joker was making his way toward the parked truck. The boy wonder gracefully landed on top of the truck just before the twisted man could to step inside. Joker glared at the sidekick as he took a few steps back, " Seems boy blunder's learned a new trick or two in his wittle wustice weague." Joker laughed "Wait? You didn't come back just to see little old me did you?''

"Don't flatter yourself." Robin said as he jumped off the roof toward the purple clad clown. "I happen to be here on business. " the boy wonder responded cornering the crook in the alley. Joker looked serious for a moment, even a fool like him could see how bad his odds looked.

Joker looked to Robin and gave him one of his infamous smiles. Robin raised an eyebrow and cautiously looked over his shoulder. Behind him was a man with light blue skin and red eyes. His hair was black,with a devil-horned hairstyle,and he wore pure red-colored underclothes,with a black cape with golden accents.

Robin instantly recognized the man as Wotan. A sorcerer his mentor and the rest of the justice league had clashed with many times in their early days. "Wotan!" Came the voice of The Dark Knight. The sorcerer turned to the man behind him. "Batman, you're presence wasn't expected." The sorcerer mused as he floated toward Batman. "It seems our leader was right about you." He continued "I don't know what you two are up to but i'll put a stop to it." Batman stated confidently. "Save your petty threats Batman, we both you cannot stop me and none of your friends will be coming to your aid tonight." The sorcerer boasted. Batman glared at the man in front of him. He'd already spoken with the League and everyone seemed to have their hands full. Diana was investigating several possible spies in Themyscira, Clark was dealing with several escapees from Stryker's island. He knew it couldn't have been just a coincidence. Someone's planning something. Something big.

Batman sized up his opponents, Wotan is the real threat here, while Joker's significantly weaker, letting him slip by us and on streets he could be just as dangerous. "Fortunately for you Batman. we have more pressing matters to attend to." Wotan said interrupting Batman's thoughts. "Yes it's been a pleasure. We should have get togethers like this more often. " Joker joked as he tiptoed toward his ally. "Your not going anywhere! " Robin yelled snatching the clown up by his collar. Joker smiled at the boy and then the clown burst into flames. Robin ,being already familiar with magic, retained his grip on clown thinking that the fire was an illusion.

As the flames dissipated, the boy wonder found himself clutching the air. Astonished he quickly examined his blackened gloves which thankfully were fireproof. He turned to the spot were the sorcerer stood seconds before only to find a similar patch of soot.

Robin looked toward his mentor who seemed to be lost in thought. "Batman?... Batman? " Robin yelled trying to get his mentor's attention. Bruce turned from his protege and ran to the parked ice cream truck. He threw open the door 'empty' he mentally noted. Batman turned from the truck and rushed back inside the facilities. 'Empty'. Just as he feared the building was empty. All the chemicals, along with Joker's goons had been taken. 'Magic.' Bruce thought bitterly, this wasn't his M.O. If he had known Joker was working with someone like Wotan he could have prepared for it. Batman pressed two fingers to his ear activating his communicator. " Batgirl, how's the situation down there? "..."Joker just showed up with Wotan and they escaped with Poison Ivy. Minimal casualties." Batman stood still as stone as he tried to make sense of all this new information "...Meet me at this address." Batman said sending his coordinates via his wrist computer. "Let me guess." Robin said walking up to him " Ivy's been rescued by magic-man too?" "This isn't a coincidence. Three known supervillians are working together. And Joker just got enough materials to make over a thousand tons of Joker Venom." " Okay...maybe Slade can wait." Bruce looked to his adoptive son, surprised by his sudden maturity. "For now." Robin joked as the two headed for the road .

Batman sighed. "Fine by me. I just ho-" *Crash* about. 10 feet ahead of them a man shot from behind several trash cans rushed down the street. Batman and Robin instantly sprang to life and pursued the man.

Connor was running like a mad man. This was by far the fastest he's ever run in his life. *"Easiest hundred you'd ever make"* they said. He didn't know he joining a supervillian fan club. And Batman and Robin show up! This whole night was a disaster!  
While running Connor took a quick look behind him, 'I must've outrun em.' He thought to himself. He ran another block to to his apartment building never slowing down he swiftly climbed the stairs and entered apartment 4E. Once inside, Connor slammed the door shut frightening his wife and son. " Connor what's gotten into you!?" His wife almost yelled. Connor figured he must have looked like crap. He was a covered in sweat and he had fallen and cut himself pretty badly when he first caught sight of the dynamic duo. " Honey," Conner said barely breathing at this point, take Bobby and -" the door to the apartment was kicked down by the boy wonder.

"Freeze!" Robin yelled, "Daddy!" Screamed a higher voice. Robin looked and saw a small boy being sheilded by the *crook*. Robin paused and took around the *"crook's"* lair. It was an apartment, this guy was no crook. He was probably just someone out of options and struggling to make payments, it wasn't an uncommon sight here in Gotham. " Look ." The man said standing up. " I'm sorry! I didn't know anything abou-" **Crash** once again Conner was interrupted, this time by Batman ,who had just crashed through the window. Batman quickly grabbed Connor and threw him against the wall. "Where's the Joker!" He yelled in the man's face. Conner's wife grabbed her son and huddled in the corner on the opposite side of the room. Robin rushed to his master's side. " Batman. Maybe we could do this somewhere else. " he whispered frantically. " The sooner he talks, the sooner we leave. " Batman responded not even breaking eye contact with the man in his grip. Meanwhile, taking advantage if his distraught mother, the small boy broke free of his mother's grip and grabbed his toy ray gun. He aimed it at the two mean harassing his father and with tear filled eyes, made several firing noises towards the Bat and his protege. Robin seeing the boy's reaction frowned " Im leaving now!" He said harshly before he turned from the Dark Knight and leapt out the broken window. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jump City 3:43 a.m.  
November 30th

"Recognized B01 : Robin." Starfire and Raven rushed to the zeta tube. "Well?" Raven asked as Robin materialized in the walkway.  
The boy wonder ignored her and headed toward the Titan super computer. "Did he tell you where Slade was?" She persisted angrily she was so rudely ignored . "No." he answered coldly. Raven scowled, "What's your problem? " she yelled. "Friends, please! You will wake the others. " Starfire said trying to calm her friends down. " I don't need Batman I'll find Slade myself." Robin said without removing his eyes off the computer screen. "Robin, please. You need rest. You have been awake since before sunrise." Starfire reasoned. "I'm don't need sleep."Robin retorted. " please Robin sleep." "I just need to look into some things. I'll let you know when I find something." He continued.

Raven glared at Robin before turning and heading toward the door "Come on Kori. He's obviously made up his mind." She stopped and waited for the Tamaranian to follow. Starfire's eyes were glued to Robin's back as he typed on the keyboard. She slowly stood and walked over to the boy wonder. "Dick." She said calmly placing her hand on his shoulder." Do not let him take control of you again." She whispered before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry. He won't. " he assured her.

Starfire continued to stare at her boyfriend for a few more seconds " I do not believe you." She said sadly. Robin remained silent fir a few more seconds. "I wont let him. I promise, Star."  
"Then sleep."  
"I can't."  
"Then you have already allowed him to control you!"  
"Star I -"  
" Just... be careful."  
Starfire turned from Robin and headed to the door where Raven was patiently waiting for her. As Starfire approached Raven , the demi-demon saw a small tear escape from the alien's eye. Starfire wordlessly passed her and headed to her room.

Still getting used to her own emotions, Raven was unsure of how to comfort her friend, she sent one last glare toward their team leader and slowly followed Starfire to her room leaving Robin alone in the lobby.  
_

Watchtower 4:27 a.m.

Superman burst through the doors to the meeting room, startling its occupants. Currently the ones who were present were Diana and Sheira Hall. Or as the rest of the world knew them as, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. "Kal?" Wonder Woman asked, slightly startled by his entrance " What's the meaning of this?" She questioned. "Where is he?" He yelled ignoring her. "If you mean Batman. He isn't here. But he sent us a message saying that Wotan is working with Poison Ivy and The Joker." Hawkgirl relayed. " Did any of you know that he transferred Slade Wilson to Stryker's Island?" Superman asked. "So what. Its a different prison. Closer to Superman I might add. He isn't any free-er. " Hawkgirl retorted, not seeing his point. "Spontaneous raging fires started up in Metropolis. While i was busy, Lobo and Black Adam attacked the island and freed two inmates. Joseph Martin and Slade Wilson." He finished. "Atomic Skull and Deathstroke." Wonder Woman concluded. "What do we do?" She continued.

"We prepare." A dark voice said turning toward the door the JLA saw the dark knight himself. "Obviously all these instances happening at the same time isn't a coincidence. Our enemies are forming a secret society. And they're planning something. Soon." He said entering the room and heading toward the holographic projector controls. He punched in a series of numbers and on the holographic ports around the table. " Lobo. Deathstroke. Black Adam. Atomic Skull. Poison Ivy. The Joker. Wotan. Possibly an unknown shapeshifter. And possibly unknown pyrokentic." Batman called out as each holographic port lit up with the latest appearance of said villains. "Pyrokentic?" Superman asked. "I've looked into those fires. There was no trigger. No evidence of arsen either. And Diana and I have already discussed the possibility of a shapeshifter." Batman responded. " The women that were killed showed no sign of struggle or forced entry and some reported to have seen me outside some of the fallen's home while I was speaking with my mother." Diana said from her seat. "How do you know it wasn't an insider?" Hawkgirl asked. Wonder Woman visibly tensed. " The fallen were killed by a bullets in their heads. Amazons do not use such weapons." Diana said harshly."I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I just -" " No. its not you just... One of my childhood friends were killed." She confessed. Hawkgirl frowned. Even though she and Diana have been on rocky ground since the Thanagar invasion, Sheira still respected her and saw her as one of her few friends. "You don't have to be here, Diana." She said placing a hand on her shoulder.

" Yes I do! I'll find the ones responsible and make whoever they are pay." She said boldly. "I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does." Superman said breaking his silence. " I wont kill them, Kal. But I will make them hurt." She responded darkly. "Fine." Batman said breaking the tension. " We should rest. We'll meet back here at don. And be prepared to work... Anything else we should discuss." "Yes." Superman said angrily " Did you know Deathstroke was moved to Stryker's island? " "Ofcourse." " Did you arrange it?" " No." " You were supposed to oversee his incarceration *_personally_*" "and I did. Slade isn't a danger to anyone anymore. And having him a little closer to Superman wouldn't hurt." "Did you also know his cell was being funded by Lex Luthor." "Yes." " And you did nothing? " "What was I supposed to do stop him. Slade is immobile and isn't a danger to anyone." Batman defended. "Immobile? You mean paralyzed?" Wonder woman said causing Bruce to visibly stiffen. "You never mentioned that before. And this was all Robin's doing?" WW questioned "Slade used very sophisticated psychological warfare methods on Robin. And is by all accounts superior in strength and speed. I can vouch for that personally. " " Why'd you keep that from us. We all saw Robin's condition, we would have believed you." Hawkgirl said folding his arms around his chest. "What changed? " Diana asked.

Batman took a deep breath. "Slade eventually became ...unresponsive. " he said lowly. "Unresponsive? " Diana asked? 'Men and their big words' she mused to herself. "He means he beat him into a coma." Hawkgirl stated bluntly. Batman remained silent. "Does Robin know about all this? " Diana asked. "No." B man said quickly "I just told him he was sent to Blackgate. " " And he never questioned that? " "Not until today." Batman said slowly . "Well you couldn't have expected to keep it away from him forever. He is a detective. And he's not a boy anymore Bruce." Wonder woman added. " I know. But there's no way he could have found out. I eliminated all the leads and the only person who knew about the transfer was.." Batman trailed off.

"You. *_eliminated_* them? " Superman asked suspiciously "I didn't leave any evidence. " B man corrected. "Who was the other person who knew about the transfer?" WW asked. Batman sighed. "Black Canary." he said painfully. Wonder Woman frowned. "Why would you tell her and not me!?- or the rest of us?" She quickly corrected. " She was with me when I went to save Robin and the rest of the Titans." Batman said quickly. "*_With_* you?" Diana seethed. "*_Was_*" Batman corrected. "And I remember you being with someone at that time." " You said you couldn't be with anyone!'' WW yelled accusingly.  
"Enough!" Superman yelled. " You two can talk about this later. Right now, we have more important things to deal with." " Like what would anyone want with a paralyzed, braindead assassin?" Sheira said outloud. " Likely to rebuild him." Batman said quickly regaining his composure. " I doubt anyone could do something like that." Hawkgirl whispered to herself.

" I think we know someone who can." Superman said darkly. "Luthor." Batman said conclusively. He was his go to assassin. Bringing him back could be an investment to him." Superman added

" Wotan did mention a leader but this is all too direct for Luthor. He's most likely playing this from out on the sidelines." Batman deduced. "The sidelines of what exactly?" Hawkgirl mused. "We still don't know yet." Batman sighed. "Alright. Since we don't know anymore we'll call it a night for now. Get some rest. ****all**** of you." Superman ordered. League quickly cleared out of the room. Sheira headed to her own quarters while Wonder Woman headed for the zeta transporter with Batman. As Bruce passed him Superman, Kal placed a hand on his shoulder ." Get some rest, Bruce. We're gonna need everyone at their best" " I'm always at my best." Batman retorted before continuing toward the zeta gate, where WW stood impatiently. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He said as he punched the coordinates to the Batcave into the computer. "You'll make up for it." She countered darkly. " You're coming to the Mansion tonight?" Batman asked already knowing her inevitable answer. " what do you think?" She replied sarcastically. Batman frowned slightly. What did he get himself into.


	7. Chapter 7

# Titan Origins : Nightwing 7 #  
November 30th - 4:00 p.m.  
Metropolis - Lexcorp _

Lex Luthor sat calmly at his desk. In front of him was the holographic projection of Count Vertigo." I assume you have all the necessary materials for tomorrow's operation." The businessman asked. "Yes. We're prepared. But some of us are more...*eager* than others." Vertigo said through clenched teeth. That *clown* had to be the poorest excuse for a professional he'd ever been forced to work with. He couldn't fathom why Luthor needed him on the team.

Lex quickly deduced who the Count was hinting at, having had his own dealings with the Joker. "Deal with him. If only for a another day. We need the League distracted tomorrow and off our trail. Your compensation will be well worth your trouble." Lex explained. "Fine. Is that all you called for?" Vertigo asked. "No. How is Deathstroke responding to the formula?" Lex asked. "Ah, yes. Mr. Wilson regained consciousness little over an hour ago." Vertigo chuckled remembering the fight the assassin put up before he was calmed. Even without the use of his legs he managed to take out three of his armed guards. The man was good, very good in the Count's opinion. "Interesting." Lex said aloud. '

'The Infinity formula's healing rate must have been accelerated by Slade's superhuman cells.' He thought to himself. "Has his spine healed?" Lex asked. " Not completely. But his brain seems to be working at a phenomenal capacity." Vertigo relayed. "Thank you for the intel. I'll send for Deathstroke later. " " Send for him?" Vertigo asked almost quickly. " I had thought since he had recovered faster than expected, he would be fine addition to the League. With him we may be able to defend against the League when they arrive." The count reasoned.  
"No. I can't afford for him to be lost again." Lex responded firmly. "Now. Is that all, Vertigo?"  
"Yes." He answered defeatedly.  
And With the press of a button the hologram of Count Vertigo faded away.  
_

Lex stood from his desk, and paced around his office. Every second he was one step closer to the end of Superman's oppressive existence. Over years the Kryptonian's escapades had cost him his money, his future, and his pride. How one man came out of nowhere and destroyed the grip he and his mother had in Metropolis was infuriating to say the least. That man would pay for his crimes in the most excruciating way possible. Suddenly interrupting the entrepreneur's dark thoughts, Lex's infamous assistant Mercy came through the door wearing her regular grey suit and her new matching hat.

"Mr. Luthor, the Brotherhood has arrived." She reported calmly. Lex stopped smirked to himself. "It seems I overestimated your abilities, Mrs. Darkholme." He responded, never looking away from the great city below them. "Hmph." So you really are as smart as they say you are." She said in a slightly deeper voice. "Lex turned to find himself face to face with the infamous mutant Mystique. She had long red red hair and yellow eyes, but her most outstanding trait was her perfect blue skin. Her shapeshifting powers were so adept her clothes had morphed back into her usual snow white dress-garb.

"I see everything went according to plan on your trip to Themyscira. " Lex said happily. "Yes, now for our payment." She responded boringly. "Ofcourse." Lex said walking back to his desk, he punched in a 10 digit passcode into his keypad and out popped a hidden drawer containg a large briefcase. "My private island and the lump sum of 10 million dollars."he said handing her the case.

"Its been a pleasure to work with the Luthors again." Mystique said grabbing the case and quickly heading for the door.

"Ms. Darkholme." Lex called after her. The woman came to a sudden stop on the doorway and begrudgingly turned around, the look on her face showing she was obviously in a hurry. "Miss Waller and I will be restarting the Suicide Squad program. And considering you were one of the original members we'd like-" "Not Interested. Is that all?" She asked interrupting him." "Very well. That's all." He replied calmly. And within a second she was off again. Lex watched as she morphed into a seemingly random civilian and quickly walked through the halls to the nearest elevator.

"Interesting." He whispered to himself.

_  
November 30th - 4:00 p.m.  
Metropolis - Stryker's Island

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were currently walking examining the crime scene of the latest breakout.

"This kinda thing don't happen, kid!" One of the prison guards explained " It was a regular day, nothing outta the ordinary. I'm standing here minding my own business, when these two big guys come crashing down through the ceiling!" The man explained historically. His excitement causing the beast boy to giggle a little. "They headed straight for those two cells knockin down everything in their way! Then they grab the guys, and they fly up in the sky, and leave!"" He finished "Just like that?" Robin asked skeptically. He'd discovered this morning that Slade had been.. *released* from prison in the breakout last night while Superman was preoccupied with sudden raging fires that started all over Metropolis. Robin was sure it was all planned. But by who? Who could be the leader of this new group that was forming. With people like Joker, Wotan, and two powerhouses, and Slade. Whatever they were planning was gonna be big. But still, why-

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled snapping Robin out of his thoughts. "Yeah?" "Videofeed. You should take a look at this." Robin quickly came over and looked at the ipad sized screen in Cyborg's lower right arm. And sure enough, Black Adam, and another person Robin didn't quite recognize, were shown bursting through the ceiling and laying waste to any guard in their way. "Can you get a view from inside Slade's cell?" Robin asked almost desperately. "I'll check...Got it." The screen quickly changed to what looked like a hospital room complete with what looked like a dying old man. The room was far larger than any cell any of them had ever seen. And this old man was hooked up to multiple machines. "What the heck is this? He said **Slade's** room not Father Time's." Beast Boy yelled in confusion. " The Prison Database listed this room as Slade Wilson's. Maybe he got it switched wi-" "No." Robin interrupted " That's him." He said darkly. That *old man*'s face was one he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

"So.. what? He's sleeping through all this? He's atleast gotta get up when one of those guys comes bustin in right?" Beast Boy asked out loud. But his question was immediately answered when the metal door to his *cell* was torn down by Black Adam. "Geez! Not even a flinch." BB yelled stunned.

Black Adam floated toward the assassin's bed and harshly ripped the wires from the machines, he lifted Slade out of his bed and crashed through the ceiling to an unknown destination. " Well. Atleast we know there's no way these guys came to *help* Slade." BB mused. "I'm not sure how long he could've survived without those machines." Cyborg agreed. "And I never really pictured Slade as much of a heavy sleeper." BB continued. ''Its likely he was in some kinda coma." Cyborg said rewinding the tape.

"Lets search his cell before we jump to conclusions." Robin said as he marched off, quickly changing the topic. "Hold up." Cy called out. Robin stopped and slowly turned back towards his teammates. "It says he had a visitor a few weeks back." Cyborg said a bit shocked. "Well.. Who is it already?!" Beast Boy yelled impatiently.

Cyborg glared at the green boy, and turned to Robin. "Her name was Rose Worth, and...she said she was his daughter. 


End file.
